Darth Maul
Maul, also known as Darth Maul, is a male Zabrak and a former apprentice to Darth Sidious, being one of his most deadly assassins. Biography Peace in the Republic 14. Apprentice of Darkness He was training within the Works on Coruscant and it was overseen by his master Darth Sidious who became furious when he got hurt in a training exercise subjecting him to Force Lightning. Maul then gained a new mission from Sidious, who told him to travel to Bogden 3 and wipe out the Jedi Padawan enclave there. Traveling there, he first ravaged a village nearby to obtain clothes to fit in, but was noticed by one of the Padawans. Her fellow Padawans followed her and he set a trap for them. This allowed Maul to get into the compound but was engaged by the master of the compound Du Mahn. Holding him off long enough for the rest to escape, Du Mahn was finally seemingly killed by Maul, but when he returned to Coruscant, he revealed the true part of the mission was that Du Mahn had to stay alive for his master. Star Wars - Citadel of the First When Obi-Wan Kenobi was affected to the Force the way Gayx exposed him too, Obi-Wan chased a hooded man down in a Force Vision. When he caught up with the man, it was revealed to be a Force Apparition of Maul within the Royal Palace of Theed and Obi-Wan got a second chance within the vision to save his master. Darth Maul was at the verge of killing Qui-Gon Jinn when Obi-Wan Kenobi intervened and blocked the blow. However in this case, Maul slaughters Obi-Wan before being killed himself by Jinn, reversing the eventual destinies in the real world. This means the history would be changed, in this case Jinn training Anakin while Obi-Wan was the one dead. The Clone Wars 6. Follow Orders Maul and his followers of the Shadow Syndicate had a strong foothold on Mandalore until the Republic send an intervention force consisting of almost half of the elite 501st Legion led by Ahsoka Tano. They fought him, but ultimately Order 66 was issued by his former master and the Clones turned against Ahsoka and Rex, allowing Maul to get away. Reign of the Galactic Empire HotS - He was at Dathomir and had set up the base of operations inside the ancient Temple of Kujet. Qi'ra] then arrievs aboard a Korokk-class Assault Shuttle and they spoke. Maul laughed at her when she thought Crimson Dawn and the Shadow Syndicate were two separate syndicates, revealing that he had used Crimson Dawn as a front for the Shadow Syndicate. She then wants to join the leadership, but Maul refuses for now, saying she must pass her rite of passage first, and that requires the murder of a close one. When she suggests Dryden Vos, he reveals he wants her to kill Han Solo for this. He then watches her leave. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He was on Malachor when he ran into Ezra Bridger. He managed to convince the young Force Sensitive that he should come along to the Great Sith Temple of Malachor as he promised there were great secrets and information there that might help the Rebels defeat the Empire, but more importantly the Sith. As they make their way there, they encounter a new Inquisitor, one that has been hunting Maul since their encounter on Mimban. Gaining help from Ezra to fight the Eighth Brother, they make their way to the Temple where he is recognized by Ahsoka Tano as being the former Sith Lord that she fought on Mandalore. Putting their differences aside, Maul and the Rebels face the three Inquisitors, when the Rebels are informed Darth Vader has arrived. Maul, Kanan and Ahsoka face off against the three Inquisitors and Maul encourages Ezra to leave them behind to deal with the Inquisitors and seek what he came here for. Due to Maul's instructions and Ezra's encounter and pull towards the Dark Side, the Dark Side grows on Malachor and therefore Maul becomes more powerful. Ultimately Maul easily defeats the Eighth Brother even damaging his lightsaber, but to his astonishment Kanan and Ahsoka refuse to kill the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister who still find the power to attack them. He easily kills them without mercy. When they then confront them and attempt to get to Ezra, Maul halts them and blinds Kanan permanently when he tries to force his way through. He arrives earlier then the two Jedi on top of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor and blindsides Ezra and takes the Sith Holocron just before Darth Vader arrives. After the superweapon explodes, his faith remains unknown. Maul survived the blast of the superweapon as well and managed to make his way to one of the fallen Inquisitor's TIE Advanced v1s, escaping from Malachor while having the sacred Sith Holocron in his possession at last. His presence and voice also continued to haunt Ezra Bridger after he left Malachor. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 Ezra Bridger recieved a vision and whispers of Maul and Maul managed to force their hand and have them travel to an abandoned CR90 Corvette that he took over. There he forced them to participate in his scheme to get the two Holocrons that they possessed and only after holding Kanan Jarrus in a Force Choke did Ezra agree. He secretly followed the two Jedi back to Atollon where he captures a few of the Rebel cell there in order to force their hand. When Ezra retrieved the Holocron from the lair of the Bendu, he revealed his captives and Ezra agreed to help him merge the two Holocrons for Maul to get his answers. As he flees Atollon, he is satisfied that he can now finally find him